Chad 1half
by ShaD.23
Summary: One-shot. Love is in the air...or is it? Chad needs the girls for some serious help. Can a certain,highly superly secretly kept secret be enough to help? Read and Reveiw.


**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**What's up? This was my first 'Hi Hi' fanfic, and it probably was alittle unimaginative, but still. I came up with this story after seeing how Hi Hi sometimes has stuff from other Animes(like how Yumi's bike is a little like Kaneda's from 'Akira' for one thing) and reading the first book of Ranma. I know, I'm way to obsessed with Ranma, but oh well. Anyway, here's Chad ½!

Ami and Yumi were in a mall together. As they walked out of a shop together, a huge crowd of people were waiting for them, cheering their names.

"AW, C'MON!"Yumi cried. She and Ami threw their bags into the crowd, which exploded, causing a diversion as the two ran away. The crowd began to chase the two, but they soon lost sight of them as the two hid in an alley. The crowd left to looke elsewhere as the girls fived.

"Another perfect escape, Ami."

"You said it, partner."Ami agreed. Just then, they heard a sound in a nearby trashcan.

"Hey! Girls. It's me. Chad."came a voice from in it. The girls looked at each other and then opened the can. Sure enough, Chad was there. The two rolled their eyes.

"What do you want?"Ami said.

"If you've finally come around to us, we're past you."Yumi added

"No. I need your help."he said quickly. "Janice is someone else's girlfriend, now!"

"He needs OUR help?"Ami said in fake shock.

"Hmmm... Nah. Let's go."Yumi said turning.

"Wait!"Chad called. "If you help me out, I'll let you both in on a secret that only my dad knows."

"An' what's that?"Ami said, looking back at Chad. He quickly took a look around and jumped into a fountain outside the alley.

"Did that seem strange to you?"Ami asked, turning to Yumi.

"After everything we've been through?"

"...Nah."they both said together. Just then, Chad came out of the fountain... As a girl! The girls stared in shock.

"Every time I touch cold water,"Girl Chad explained, "I turn into a girl." Ami stared at Chad for a few seconds then, "...YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" She began to want around Chad, looking at her. "Ya know, we need to do something with your hair, an' I have a dress that would look perfect on you, an'-OOH!- I have ribbons that would be-"

"How do you turn into a girl?"Yumi asked.

"Well..."Chad began to explain.

* * *

Chad, a little younger, was walking with his father, looking at hot tubs on display. They both saw a sign that said 'Don't get in the hot tubs. Display only. Weird freaky-deaky spell to keep people out of hot tubs has been put on hot tubs.' They looked around quickly and then jumped into the hot tubs. Chad's father came out of his tub as a panda, and Chad came out of his as a girl. They saw each other and began to crack up laughing.

* * *

"Interesting story."Yumi moaned.

"So, you really are desperate to get back Janice?"Ami asked sincerely.

"Yeah."Chad nodded. "I really need your help to get back Janice. Please?"

"On one condition."Yumi smirked.

She whispered something in Chad's ear, Ami listening in the other ear, her face lighting up quickly.

"Please, NO!"Chad pleaded.

"Then there's no deal."Ami and Yumi said together.

"Awright, fine."Chad said with a sigh. The three headed back to the girls' bus. Chad sat nervously in a chair in Ami's room as the two went to her closet. Finally, Ami and Yumi returned, holding cloths, jewelery, and make-up.

"Why do we need to do this?"Chad moaned.

"We gotta get our kicks somehow."Yumi taunted

"Besides,"Ami added, "no girl can resist the urge to accessorize!

"Oh, great..."Chad moaned.

* * *

'Love So Pure' starts playing. Ami and Yumi came out of a store, Chad(dressed in a dress like Ami's)holding a bunch of shopping bags. Janice walked past with a boy in black, with a ponytail, a beret, and a pair of sunglasses. The pair walked past as the girls(and Chad) spy on them. Later, Yumi and Chad(in a school-girl outfit)were playing Dance-A-Go-Go in the arcade. Ami watched as the couple passed by. Chad looked back at them, lost her focus, and stepped on Yumi's foot. She freaked out and threw Chad into the coin machine, blowing coins everywhere. Finally, Ami and Yumi were sitting at a fountain, reading manga. Janice and the boy walked past, and Chad(in one of Ami's bikinis) poked her head out of the fountain, a snorkel in her mouth. At long last, the three came to a huge dance at a nightclub near the mall that nigh. Ami, Yumi, and Chad(dressed a little like Yumi),still spying on Janice and the boy, came in and saw the two.

"Okay. Initiate operation 'Break up'."Yumi said quickly

"Let's go."Chad whispered quickly. Chad walked over and began trying to catch the attention of the boy as Ami leaned over to Yumi.

"Am I the only one who thinks what we're doing is wrong?"Ami asked.

"I would,"Yumi began, "but all we did the whole fic was sit around while Chad spied on them."

So I guess we're innocent?"Ami asked happily.

"Guess so."Yumi waved

Chad came over to them with the boy.

"Hi girls."she said in a smoothed voice. "Me an' Pif are gonna go talk for a while. See you two later."Chad winked as the two walked outside. The girls looked to Janice, who seems to be taking it well.

"Aren't you sad."Ami asked.

"Uhhh... No, why?"Janice monotoned.

"Some girl"she said, winking at Ami, "just walked off with your boyfriend."

"He wasn't my boy friend."Janice said raising an eyebrow.

"HE WASN'T!?"the girls called in shock.

"No. My brother came back for prep-school,"Janice explained, "so we were just catching up."

Ami and Yumi stood there at a lose for words.

"By the by,"Janice asked, "have any of you seen Chad?" At that moment, Chad(as a boy) burst in, panting.

"He wasn't her boyfriend!"he breathed. "HE WAS HER BROTHER!"

"Right there."Ami said, motioning toward him. "He really cares about you, ya know?"

"I guess you're right."Janice said, raising. She walked over to Chad and the two began talking.

"What an idiot!"Yumi whispered to Ami. "I mean, c'mon! How would he not know he's her brother if their dating?"

"Well, I guess we can say it truthfully this time..."Ami began.

"WE ARE SO OVER HIM!"the two said together as Pif walked past. They both eye him.

" I can tell ya someone I'M not over."Yumi smiled. Ami glared at her quickly.

"I saw him first!"Ami thundered.

"No I did!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

FIN.

Hope you liked it. It was my first. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. I'm redeem myself when I make 'Double-Tour.' If you DID like it, You'll LOVE 'Double-Tour.' Til next time.

Peace. Take it easy. ; )


End file.
